


Rewrite Your Destiny

by EdgyCatSkull



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Makeup, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyCatSkull/pseuds/EdgyCatSkull
Summary: Roman is the prince of his kingdom. He lives a good life, and loves his people very much. With the boy in blue, Patton, serving as his right hand man, life was good. That is, until a man in strange clothing suddenly appears telling him how Roman is his favorite book character, and he knows how the book ends, and wants to save Roman. Throw in a strange thief off the street, and a man adorning scales, suddenly his world is turned upside down as Logan works to rewrite Roman's destiny. What will happen when it becomes apparent that to save the prince, Logan must leave behind everything he once knew? Will he muster the courage to leave it all behind?





	1. The Man With Stars In His Eyes

Roman woke up with the sun streaking into his room through the red satin curtains that cover the window. He smiled slightly, as he slipped off the bed and got to his feet. He stretched before walking over to his window and dramatically throwing the curtains open. The sky was a brilliant blue, and the town was already bursting with energy. Mornings usually had that effect. Like a well-oiled machine, the people of the kingdom woke up and went outside to get on with their lives. The markets opened up at dawn, and people came pouring in to get their morning shopping done. It was a controlled chaos, really, people coming from every direction, yet nobody shoved another to the side. It was beautiful to see.

Smiling to himself, Roman stepped away from the window, and made his way across the room and to his closet. He strode confidently inside, and looked for his traditional outfit. The white and gold fabric struck him from across the closet, and he grinned as he slipped out of his sleeping attire. He put the new fabric on with pride, before adding his sash to the outfit. It was a key part of his look, after all. 

Next was the bathroom. He stepped inside and combed his brown locks. Making sure every hair on his head was perfectly in place before setting down the brush in favor of his makeup kit. His parents had never been too fond of the makeup, but they weren’t around anymore. This was Roman’s kingdom now, and he would wear makeup if he wished.

With his eyelids sparkling gold, and his cheeks a blushed pink, he smiled at himself in the mirror. Just on time, however, came a knock on his door.

“Sir Prince,” the voice of his servant came from beyond the wood, “breakfast is to be served in ten minutes. You’d best be down by then.” 

“Right away, good sir.” Roman said confidently, before hopping out of the bathroom and grabbing his black leather boots. Slipping them on, he gave one last look in his mirror. Sharp as always. He bounced along to the door, and slipped out of his bedroom, hearing the click behind him as he went. 

He arrived in the dining hall not a moment too soon, as food was being placed on the table as he stepped through the door. A small feast, once again. Once apon a time, he ate alone. But after all that was said and done, he decided to always let his kind servants eat with him. They worked hard, they deserved it. 

As per usual, the seat beside him was reserved for his right hand man, Patton Hart. He was a kind lad, who had started his life as a mere peasant. But Roman saw the good in the young man after he returned a gemstone to him, instead of keeping it. The ruby that had fallen from the prince’s crown could have bought the young peasant man food for a year, but he instead returned it to its owner, favoring honesty over greed. 

But that was in the past, as Roman dug in to delicious pancakes, topped with berries from the top farm in the land, Crofters. Their fruit was the best in existence, and nothing topped it. It was grown by a man who worked so much to ensure the whole kingdom got the delicious fruit. It was honest work, and even Roman admired him. He hadn’t the courage to get his hands that dirty! He could break a nail. Best to leave that work to the peasants. 

The meal was excellent as always, and the atmosphere was lively. Patton smiled brightly as he spoke with Roman about the events of the morning. Something about having found the most beautiful flower, and getting permission from the woman growing them to take one home. Apparently, now there was a remarkable flower in Patton’s room. Roman was happy for him. The little things always amazed the boy in blue. His blond hair bounced as he spoke, and his chesnut face was full of life. Roman admired his joy, and wished to one day be as bright as him.

The meal was soon finished, and everyone parted ways. It was Roman’s day off, after all. Patton said he was going to use the day to read a book he intended to read, and Roman wished him luck, before venturing back to his own room.

He relaxed for a while, he watched his people, he read a small book, and he wrote a letter to the Crofters farm, thanking them for once again providing them with food. Just as he was about to send it, however, a knock on the door interrupted his trying to send a pidgin.

“Sir Prince,” the voice came, “There’s a man at the front gate for you. He said something about needing to see you.”

Roman pondered it for a moment, nobody was scheduled to see him that day. But if it were some kind of emergency, Roman did not want to be brash and ignore his people. So, he responded with a firm, “Tell him to meet me in the library.”

“Yes, Sir.” Footsteps were heard as he walked away. Roman sighed a little, setting down the letter and making his way to the library.

By the time he got there, the man was already there. Roman didn’t recognize him. He had neatly kept jet black hair, a black shirt of some sort, and a blue thing around his neck. Complete with tan pants of a strange material. Roman had never seen such clothing. Most peculiar was the thing on his face. Some strange black frame with what appeared to be glass inside holes just in front of his eyes. Roman couldn’t imagine what they could be. Roman cleared his throat, and the man’s attention was on him. His eyes lit up with a thousand stars as he smiled and spoke.

“I just want to say you’re my favorite book character of all time, and I know how this story ends. I want to help you escape that ending.”


	2. Lots Of Questions And Not Many Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has some questions for this stranger. Unfortunately, he can only know so much.

“I’m sorry, what?” Roman stared at the man, who seemed confused.

“You’re my favorite book character,” he restated with less enthusiasm, “And I want to save you from the ending.”

Roman blinked in shock, before sighing, “Clearly stress of your life has gotten to you. Perhaps you should go home and rest.”

The man paused before shaking his head a bit, “Oh! You must not realize. Of course you don’t, why would I even--? Not the point!” Roman watched the man seemingly debate with himself.

He must be crazy…

“I can prove you’re a book character, alright?” The man asked. “Ask me any question about yourself, I’ll know the answer.”

Roman paused before speaking, “Alright, uh…” he had an idea, “What’s my favorite book?”

“The Dragonwitch’s curse.” He said, as if it were obvious. Roman froze.

“You… how did you…” he stammered, “I’ve never told anybody!”

“Easy,” the man grinned, “I’ve read this story, and you once read it in the closet when you got nervous.”

This was too weird, yet Roman was intrigued. “Well, you obviously already know my name. So what’s yours?”

“Oh! How could I forget!” He extended his hand for Roman to shake, “My name’s Logan. Logan Berry.”

Roman hesitated for a brief moment but shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, Logan.”

“Likewise.”

Roman struggled to wrap his head around what was happening, but he didn’t want to seem stupid to this strange man.

“So, should we discuss this somewhere?” Roman asked, “My fate, or whatever?”

“If you’re up for it, I think that would be best.” Logan said with a nod.

“Well, then.” Roman said, “Take a seat.” He gestured to the two chairs that were in the library. Made out of the finest leather imaginable. They faced eachother, with a small table in between. 

It was stiff silence for a moment, before Roman broke it.

“What happens to me?” He asked softly, “You said you want me to escape my ending. I’m assuming it’s not good?”

Logan nodded, “It’s not favorable at all. You—” he cut himself off, “Actually… I don’t think I should tell you…”

Roman stammered, making an offended sound, “And why not? I am a Prince! I should know whatever this is!”

“I want to, don’t get me wrong!” Logan held his hands up defensively, “But knowing your own fate could cause the story to collapse, killing us all. I’ll protect you from it, but I don’t think I can tell you directly.”

Roman sighed, It did make sense. Nevertheless, he had other questions, “Alright. So you can’t tell me that. Fine. But can you at least tell me where you came from. Your clothes are very strange.” He realized the way he sounded, and tripped over himself to correct it, “Not in a bad way! They’re just different!”

Logan glanced at his outfit, “Well, I came from the year 2019, if that’s what you were asking. And as for my clothes, this is standard business attire in that era.”

Roman had to try not to have his eyes pop out of his head. 2019? That sounded foreign on his tongue. A year that far away. Inconceivable. 

“O-okay…” he struggled to contemplate what he was hearing, “What’s the thing on your face?”

Logan paused for a long time, before it clicked with him. “My glasses?”

“If that’s what you call them, then yeah. Your ‘glasses’.” He huffed. Logan took them off and handed them to the Prince.

“They help me see. They’re used by people who can’t see properly, like myself.” He gestured to them, as Roman turned them from all different angles to view them in all ways possible, “Try them on, if you’d like. Just don’t break them, I need them back.”

Roman cautiously slipped them on his face the way Logan had them, and instantly jolted backwards. They were so strange. Everything was fuzzy and in incorrect spots. He whirled his head around to try and see what was happening, but Logan quickly took them off his face.

“S-sorry!” he quickly spoke, “I didn’t think how strange that would be for someone who’s never seen glasses before!”

“It’s okay…”

“well, any other questions?” Logan asked, and Roman pondered for a minute.

“Not really…”

“Well then,” Logan spoke in a professional manner, “I suppose I shall accompany you until the event I strive to provent has passes.”

“I guess so…” Roman looked over the man once more, before stating, “But can I get you to wear more normal clothes? Just so people don’t ask questions…”

“Sure!” Logan said, “it would make sense to fit in more, I suppose.”

And so with that, Roman took the man to his room, and sifted around until he found an outfit that seemed appropriate for the man. He turned to face Logan, who was staring at everything in the room.

Roman sighed as he stared at the man, this really couldn’t get any weirder.


	3. A Day Of Flowers, A Day Of Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton meets a strange man in the garden. He hadn't seen him around before. But he's very nice

Dear Diary,

Today is everyone’s day off! I’m very happy. I was going to read that book, but I think it’s a much to lovely day outside to waste it staying cooped up indoors the whole day! Prince Roman seems to have everything under control, so I doubt he’ll mind if I go out into the gardens for a while. Maybe I’ll see some animals again! Last week I saw a deer. It looked at me, and stared for a bit. It ran away after a while though. I wonder if I’ll see it again! Who knows. Until next time!

-Patton Hart

Patton set the quill down and stood up. His leather sandals made a fun sound with every step he took as he skipped down the hallway. He wanted to go to the gardens again. It was so pretty there, and he would be happy to explore the many flowers again. He loved flowers, if he were honest, and he would be so happy if he could live in the garden. But for now, he settled on visiting it whenever he got the chance. 

He practically burst through the doors once he got down there, and he broke out in a sprint as the garden was in his sight. He loved it. It was a massive area, complete with flowers of every color, ponds, and a fountain at the heart of it all. He loved everything about it.

He slowed to a skip as he reached the best place. The pathway he loved was surrounded on both sides with flowers. Blue ones, specifically. Their petals shimmered in the sunlight, and their delightful scent drew him in. He beamed as he slowly walked along, basking in the warmth the sun provided on such a lovely day. The wind blew through his messy blond hair, and he held out his arms so the wind would go through his fingertips. He was relaxed as ever as he walked along, letting himself be taken away by the beauty of the place. 

“It’s lovely, isn’t it?” a voice drew Patton out of his trance, and he spun around to greet the voice. It was a man he had never seen before staring back at him. His hair was black, and he wore a black long sleeved shirt beneath his dark blue tunic. He looked good, though he was quite pale. Patton smiled at him.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around before,” Patton said, taking a few steps closer to him and extending a hand to him, “I’m Patton. Patton Hart.”

“Logan Berry.” The man said, taking Patton’s hand and shaking it, “Pleasure to meet you.”

Patton beamed at the man, who was just a little bit taller than he. He couldn’t quite make out his face, but he looked kind enough. He had something black on his face, but Patton couldn’t tell what it was anyway. His sight was very bad, but nothing could fix that. It was a miracle any place hired him, let alone the prince.

“Well, I must be on my way,” Logan said, “But I hope we meet again, Patton Hart.”

“Yeah,” Patton said as Logan turned and walked away, “Where are you going?”

Logan turned back around to face him, “I was going to take a trip to the library. Never can read too many books.”

Patton beamed, “I was going to read a book, anyway,” he said, “I’ll come with you!”

Logan smiled slightly—Patton thought, it was hard to tell. “Alright then.”

They sat in the library together. It was quiet, spare for the sound of pages rustling every now and then when they were turned. Logan read fast, and finished one book in the time it took Patton to finish half of one. But the two stayed in a content silence. To be fair, Patton had his face an inch from the book, trying to see. Logan glanced over at Patton, having noticed his squinting eyes struggling to absorb information.

“Why are you so close to the novel?” Logan asked softly, “Surely that can’t be comfortable.”

Patton grinned sheepishly, “I can’t see too well, so I gotta be close if I want to see the words.” He chuckled, but Logan just watched him for a moment.

“Ah.” He let out a sound of understanding, “Sorry I bothered you about it, then.”

Patton giggled, “Don’t apologize, silly! You didn’t know!” 

Logan smiled slightly, “I suppose I didn’t.”


	4. Until We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a trip to the market, Logan is spotted by a strange boy. After a (rather unfair) deal is struck, Logan is suddenly aware that the boy has robbed him of what little money he has. Yet, something is very odd about the encounter, and Logan hopes he meets the strange teen again.

Roman woke up the next morning and swung into his regular routine. Once he finished, he slipped out the door to find that the strange boy’s light was on. He cracked open the door, to find him sitting at the desk, working away at something small. Logan looked up, and waved, setting down the object. 

“Morning, Roman.” He said, “Anything important to do today?”

Roman pondered for a moment, “I’m going to be at the stables today,” he said, “Gotta practice my riding skills on my horse.”

“Alright then,” Logan said, “I’m assuming you have that figured out.”

“Yeah.” Roman glanced up and down at Logan, “What are you going to do today?”

Logan smiled slightly, “I’m going to run down to the market. See if anything strikes my eye.”

Nodding, Roman slipped out of the room, and went down to the dining hall. Logan never showed up, however, and Roman contemplated if he should have told him he was welcome. 

“Who’s the new guy?” Patton asked Roman, “Logan?”

“Oh.” Roman raced to think of an explanation, “He’s… an old friend on mine.”

“Really?” Patton asked, curiosity getting the better of him, “Why haven’t I met him until yesterday?”

“He lives pretty far out,” Roman explained, lying right through his teeth, “With his sister and father in a small place in the woods. They don’t want to live in town, per say.”

“Ah.” Patton nodded at his explanation, and Roman let out a sigh of relief that he bought it.

Finishing up breakfast, Roman made his way out to the stables. His favorite horse wait for him right there. Her mane was a silky texture that always blew in the wind with every step he took on her mighty back. She was taller than most horses, and her coat was a brilliant white to show how rare of a find she was. He loved that horse. And so he proceeded to work with her, riding her around to practice.

Meanwhile, Logan had stepped out to the market. He needed to find some glass, and he hoped that wasn’t too unusual. After nearly an hour of wandering around, he was about ready to accept his loss and go back to the castle. However, a small voice stopped him. 

“You lookin’ for something?” the voice asked, and Logan turned to see a boy leaning against the wall of a building. “It’s clear you ain’t findin it. What’re ya lookin for that’s so odd you can’t find it anywhere?”

Logan hesitated before finally speaking. “Glass.” He said, “I’m looking for some glass.”

The boy was shorter than Logan, yet very thin. He studied his appearance, trying to place his character from the story. He wasn’t Roman, not Patton, not Remy, not Emile, definitely not Dmitri. So… who was this kid? He knew not everybody in this world had a character, but this guy seemed like he should. He looked different to the regular townsfolk. He didn’t understand it. 

“Well, man,” The boy spoke again, in a strange voice Logan couldn’t place, “Maybe I can hook you up? For a small fee, of course.”

Logan didn’t want to trust this. But he knew it was all just a story. Yet, if he did something wrong, he could ruin the story forever. And still, he found his voice talking before his head could stop him.

“What fee?”

The boy smiled, “Twenty bronze.” He said smugly, but before Logan could protest, he spoke again, “But, I’ll cut it down to the size ya want.”

After a long pause, Logan realized he wasn’t getting it anywhere else. It looked like he’d have to trust the kid. 

“Deal.”

“Perfect.” The kid spoke, as he whipped a bag around and pulled out a chunk of thin glass and a marker. “Draw on the size, man.”

Logan removed his glasses and carefully traced the frame onto the sheet of glass, before handing it back to the boy. The boy took out some kind of blade, and swiftly cut out the glass. He held them out, and Logan shuffled in his pockets. The prince had given him two silver in case of emergencys. He forked over one silver, and the boy handed him the glass.

“Anything else?” Logan asked cautiously, and the boy grinned menacingly.

“Yeah, man.” He held up a small pouch that was very familiar, “Next time you make a deal with somebody, make sure it ain’t a sinner like me.” Logan’s eyes widened, and he lunged for the boy to retrieve his pouch, but the boy slipped away before he could lay a finger on him.

“Give that back!” He shouted, but the boy used his lanky figure to his own advantage, slipping up onto the roof of an old shop. He tossed the pouch in the air and snatched it right back into his clutches.

“Enjoy your glass, castle boy.” He said with a snicker, the black beneath his eyes showing well in the light. Logan stared in disbelief as the boy opened up the pouch, flopping onto his back as he observed the contents. It was one silver. That was all.

“Really?” The boy said, “You get all defensive over one silver, do ya?” He asked with a smirk, and Logan sighed.

“That’s all I’ve got, okay?”

The boy scoffed, “But you’re in the castle. I saw you leave it.”

“I don’t work there, alright?” Logan snapped, “I’m just staying there for a few days.”

The boy stared at him for a long time. Logan couldn’t read his expression, but he didn’t dare interrupt. This kid may have been rude, and a thief, but he didn’t seem evil. After what felt like an eternity, the bag with the money came hurtling back into Logan’s chest. The boy watched with wide eyes as Logan shoved it back into his pocket. 

“Why did you--?” Logan began to ask, but the kid cut him off.

“Cause you don’t seem like a dick.” He spoke with a joking tone, yet a serious vibe came from the subject matter, “Not like everybody else. Ya know?”

“I suppose I wouldn’t be like the people here…” Logan thought out loud. The boy grinned at Logan.

“You got a name, outsider?” He asked curiously, “Or am I jus’ gonna call you ‘Outsider’?” 

Logan hesitated, before conceding the point, “Logan Berry.”

The kid nodded, “Virgil.” He said shortly, before the grin overtook his face once again. “Catch ya on the flip side, L.”

And with that, he proceeded to leap up from the way he was and onto the roof of another building, swiftly making his way far from where Logan could see. It was a peculiar encounter, but one he honestly hoped to have again. 

He thought about it continuously as he made his way back to the castle. The kid couldn’t have been much more than 16, judging by his appearance and manorisms. Being 25 himself, Logan knew that this kid was in a strange position. A strange position for a strange kid. Seemed fitting. 

As he made it back to the grand gates of the castle, he ventured back to his room to finish what he had been working on.


	5. Revenge of the Long Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All his preparations are nearly complete. Nothing can stop his plan now. He will invoke his long desired revenge on the one who ruined him. It is almost time.

He polished his arrow tips. He cleaned his clothing. His face was masked in the darkness of his room, and he enjoyed that. He despised his own face. He would make them pay. He would make him pay. And he would enjoy every second of the downfall. He lusted for the look of horror that would dawn in his eyes. His white outfit stained red. 

He drew back a polished and deathly sharp arrow in his handcrafted bow. The weapon let off a sound of excitement as the arrow shot through the air. Silver streaked through the empty space. It embedded itself into the woven target, and he smiled. He could see it now; that target being the man he would bring down. His nasty crooked smile glistened in the darkness as he gripped the arrow in his hand and pulled it out with a sickening ripping sensation, echoing through his long slender fingers. His repulsive smile was what he adorned as he whispered to himself in the darkened tower;

“Long live the king.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long break without chapters. I've had to study for finals, and I've had major creative block. I'm going to try and update more frequently from now on, though, so please be patient. Let me know what you think of this new character! Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to introduce this character with a sudden bang! (if that makes any sense). Either way, I hope you enjoy the story so far, and the plot that's yet to come.


	6. I Shall Protect You, Sire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's counter to the plan begins.

Logan woke up that morning with a feeling of urgency eating away at him. He knew the date was drawing near. He was fully aware of the ever-approaching turn of events that would make the story come to a close. And while he wasn’t sure what would happen to him if he stayed too long, he would ensure he completed his mission. 

He sprang out of bed with purpose in his steps. The little desk in the room had all he needed. He swiped the little cross body satchel he had acquired and swiped everything he needed off the desk and into the bag. 

The hallway was silent. It was an eerie silence, but there was no time to dwell on that, for he had work to get done. He knew very well what today was. Guessing from the amount of sunlight that was streaking in, it was getting close to the time Patton would be going out to the garden for a walk. Logan needed to act fast. Knowing exactly how things were supposed to be playing out, he was ready to disrupt it and counteract the system any way he could. It was planned. Down to the tiny details.

Logan picked up the pace, making his way hastily to the library, where he knew Roman was that day. He read his favorite book the day before his death. How fitting. 

He threw the doors open, and Roman looked up in surprise. “Ah, Logan, good morning.” 

Logan took a deep breath, playing up his ‘panic.’ “I think I saw someone in the stables!” he said slightly overdramatic. It seemed to do the trick, however, as Roman’s gaze was suddenly piercing as he slammed his book shut. 

“I shall return once this matter is resolved!” He shouted as he marched away. Perfect Logan thought to himself as he also slipped out of the room. Down to the door of the garden. He caught his breath for a moment as he waited for what he knew would show up any second now.

Sure enough, Patton skipped down the hall, and stopped apon seeing Logan. “Morning, Lolo!” He said cheerfully, “Are you going on a walk too?”

Logan plastered on a smile, “I am, though I have a small gift for you first.”

Patton’s eyes lit up, “A gift!” he blushed, “Aw that’s so sweet of you!”

Logan reached into his satchel and pulled out what he had been working on for the past few days. The glass cut perfectly to size. They weren’t the most beautiful pair of glasses, but they did the trick. Patton wore a confused look.

“Glasses,” Logan explained, “Like mine. They should improve your sight.”

Patton seemed to deflate a little, “Everybody says that about whatever cure they have. It never works. Thanks for trying, though.”

Logan stammered for a moment before placing them in Patton’s hand. “Just try?”

Patton sighed and put them on. His eyes flicked around the room and his mouth fell slightly open as he gasped in awe. “Oh my god!” He cried before launching into a hug, “Thank you so much, Logan!” Tears were spilling from the cheerful man’s eyes, and Logan couldn’t help but feel a smile creep onto his lips as he gingerly placed his arms around the man, in an embrace. 

“Would you like to go on your walk now?” Logan asked, extending his hand, “If so, I shall accompany you, good sir.” Patton blushed and giggled softly as he took Logan’s hand and the two walked into the garden. 

It was peaceful, and Logan could almost forget his mission. Almost. Even if he had, he would have remembered instantly from the sound of barking. That was the cue. As he predicted, the hand slipped from his grasp, and the fallen leaves and gravel crunched beneath Patton’s feet as he skipped over to the puppy Logan knew was the mark of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this is how glasses work, but It works as a plot device.


	7. The Time Is Upon The Horizon

His knuckles were white as he held the bow steady In front of him. His arm was straight enough it wanted to tremble, but he wouldn’t let it. It was time, after all. It was finally the day he would fulfill his quest. 

He had slipped in while the stupid boy in the dress was distracted with that other man. He had been relying on his terrible eyesight, but it seems he didn’t even need to. Everything he needed was falling into his lap. 

“Scale Face.” The other man snapped as he hopped into the window of the tower, “I did your dirty work, ight?” His arms were crossed to his chest, and he glared at the archer. The archer peeled his gaze from his target zone to look at the boy. 

“Good,” He said monotone, “nice to see you’re finally capable at taking orders.”

The boy in the cloak snarled, wrapping his garment tighter around himself. “What the hell do you want me to do now, sir?” he asked, the sarcasm in the final word was venomous.

“Watch my plan unfold.” He said, “See how to do things right.”

“Whatever.”


End file.
